


Mated to Only You

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cock Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Play, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Feminization, Lace Panties, M/M, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Panties, Roughness, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Yandere, ashikoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from work to find his beautiful husband is under the impression that Dean is cheating on him. Power Bottom!Castiel takes out his frustrations on his more than willing husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mated to Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mesmeret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/gifts).



Castiel’s mad again, Dean immediately senses as he gets home from work. It’s not a bad mad, though, but more like a play angry where he throws things around and hits Dean for no good reason.

Dean likes being hit. Dean likes taking everything Castiel has to give him; his stubborn husband is the best when he’s like that. Much more enjoyable to fuck when he’s feigning upset over some small detail Dean left out earlier in the day.

The deal is, Castiel is perfectly content with being Dean’s good little housewife, but there are terms that come along with his position.

Dean has to satisfy him everyday—or at least most days of the week because of his conflicting work schedule.

After a while, however, their vanilla sex got extremely repetitive. Castiel got tired of being fucked in the same exact positions every time. Although he enjoys giving random blow jobs to Dean around the house and occasionally when they go out on the weekends, their sex life got pretty goddamn boring.

And so Castiel gets angry.

And Dean likes it when he’s angry.

“Dinner’s ready, Sweetheart,” Castiel says softly when he hears his husband pulling off his jacket wet from the rain.

Dean walks into the dining room and his plate of food is ready. Castiel is standing there with a glass of red wine and his arms crossed, one eyebrow cocked. Dean sits down while Castiel sort of saunters over to his end of the long table to sit down also.

The older man begins, “So, how was your d—”

“I found a pair of panties in the wash,” Castiel cuts him off.

Dean stops mid chew and stares at his husband.

“They were lacy. And black. And they sure as hell aren’t mine.”

The brunette man clears his throat and puts his napkin back on the table. “I don’t know where—”

“Shut up,” Castiel demands. Well he’s certainly having no shit tonight. But Dean’s serious when he says he has no clue where they came from. “I hear you get up in the middle of the night. You know, when you’re ‘too tired’ to have sex?” Castiel says, using air quotes.

“Okay,” Dean says, rolling his eyes, “I can assure you there is no woman in my life, Cas. All right? You’re my husband. I married _you_ , not some woman. You know I would never cheat, baby.”

“Don’t ‘ _baby’_ me, Dean,” Castiel says, raising his voice. He sets his glass down and stands up. “Do not treat me like an object. I know you are cheating,” he pauses when he’s right before Dean to bite his lower lip into his mouth seductively, “and I believe there should be a punishment in order.”

Castiel runs a hand through Dean’s short brown hair and then grabs a handful and yanks his husband up towards him so that they’re both standing. Dean’s a good four inches taller than Cas but that doesn’t deter the younger man at all.

Cas cocks his head slightly to the side, exposing part of his neck to Dean. He snags his lip back into his mouth. “You can finish eating later. Betake yourself to the bedroom and I will be in momentarily to dole your penalizing.”

Dean gulps. Does he really think that he’s cheating on him? Dean thinks to himself nervously.

So he proceeds to their bedroom and begins to unbutton his shirt. He takes off his tie and then continues with his belt. When everything is completely off and Dean’s clad in only his tight pair of black briefs, Castiel enters wearing only a maroon lacy thong and matching black stockings held up by a garter belt.

“Get on your knees,” Castiel demands, kicking the back of Dean’s knees, physically forcing him down. Dean lets out a little sound of surprise but otherwise is obedient and kneels before the bed.

Castiel palms himself through the thin panty lace. “Ready for my cock, baby?” he asks, cocking one of those perfectly arched dark brows. Dean knows it’s a trick question and that he’s not actually allowed to speak, so he simply opens his mouth and extends his tongue. Cas mutters his praise in a low voice.

The younger man—but still equally muscularly built—pulls his cock out of the panty restraint and slaps it across Dean’s face. He’s big, too, and it smacks Dean right in the eye. He hits it over Dean’s cheekbone, nose, and most importantly lips and tongue. Dean is eager to please his husband so he stays mostly quiet except for the occasional moan for more.

“You’re hard, huh?” Castiel asks, sinking his cock into the wet heat of Dean’s mouth. The older man lets his eyes fall to a shut and he nods slightly. Castiel slips out of the brunette man’s mouth and takes a seat on the bed. Dean eagerly sucks the cock back into his mouth and makes Cas emit a low moan.

“Damn right I get you hard,” Castiel continues, lifting up his lace stocking clad feet to Dean’s rock hard cock in his briefs. He hooks his toes under the elastic and pulls it down so that Dean’s impressive length can bob free. They moan in unison when Castiel begins to knead the cock with his toes.

“ _Cas_ …!” Dean gasps around the cock in his mouth so it’s a little muffled. Castiel presses his foot down into Dean’s balls and the older man recoils so fast. He gasps for air like a fish out of water

The dark haired man pulls his cock out and slaps the wet length against Dean’s cheek and nose. He doesn’t relieve the pressure on Dean’s balls, however, but says in a husky voice, “I want you to beg for my ass, Dean. And look, you’re already on your knees.”

Dean allows Castiel to continue slapping him across his reddening cheeks with his cock. He starts to speak but Castiel smacks him hard on the lips. “I—I want your as—ass, Cas,” he manages, “I want to fuck your ass so hard—”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Castiel warns him, stopping the slapping at once. He steps past Dean and lies down on his stomach on the bed. He turns his head, though, slightly so that he can see Dean behind him. The panties get discarded onto the floor at once. “I’ll give it to you… If you say you’ll be mine.”

The older man jumps onto the bed with a knee on either side of Castiel’s hips. He leans in and whispers darkly in his husband’s ear, “I’m yours. I’m yours, oh fuck, I’ve been yours.” He spreads Castiel’s cheeks apart to find his pink little pucker twitching and wet. Castiel must’ve had a plug in all day, Dean deduces with a small smug smirk. He bends his head to get just a taste but Castiel was too quick and tightens the muscles in his ass so that he can catch the brunette man’s attention.

“You’re not allowed to taste, bitch,” Castiel says with a snarl. Dean steps off the bed swiftly and yanks his briefs down. He gets back on the bed and positions his cock so that it slides in with ease. Both men groan in synchronization. Castiel curses numerous times, praising Dean’s cock and pushing his hips back against Dean’s.

“You’re mine,” Dean growls and Castiel just mewls in acknowledgement. He licks his lips and turns his head so he can see his husband plowing into him.

“Yes!” he cries and throws his head back when Dean hits his prostate. “Fuck, Dean, my nipples!”

The older male reaches under his husband and begins to flick and tease his nipples. They grow hard and Dean wets his fingers so that he can apply pressure to the little pink buds.

Castiel whines loudly and his hole spasms. “I—I’m fucking cumming!” Castiel screams, clenching down on Dean as he does so. He jacks himself off into the mattress, crying and moaning obscenities into the pillow.

Dean grunts and it occurs to him that Castiel hasn’t notified him where he is allowed to shoot his load. He continues pounding into his husband for fear that he won’t be able to cum next time if he does something wrong.

“In my ass, baby, fuck me right in my fucking sluthole!” Castiel screams into the pillow, thrusting his ass back against Dean’s hips. Dean doesn’t waste another second and cums hard straight into Castiel’s ass. He plunges in throughout his entre orgasm until he feels weak.

They both breathe heavily and Dean pulls out. They both silently decided to skip taking a shower because it’s late and they’re already comfortable in each other’s arms.

“You know I know you’re not cheating on me,” Castiel says in a really quiet voice, snuggling up to Dean. It shocks Dean that this is what he usually sounds like when they’re not getting off together.

Dean just snorts. “Yeah, babe, I know,” he says, but damn is Castiel a convincing actor.

Castiel fingers the little hairs growing around Dean’s chins. “Are you growing a beard, honey?” Castiel asks, kissing him on his swollen lips. He’s sure his look similar.

The older man just chuckles and licks his husband’s lips, “Only if you want me to.” Castiel laughs and they kiss some more until a loud sound emerges from under the covers.

Evidently, it’s Dean’s stomach.

“Can I finish…?” he begins timidly.

**Author's Note:**

> more stories/ficlets on my [tumblr](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (i'm still open for requests)


End file.
